heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Magnum
is a 1st Generation Composite Multi-Role Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, piloted by Milinda Brantini. Design Baby Magnum is over 50m tall with a spherical main body. The cockpit is located in the center of the main body and is itself a sphere about 2m in diameter, with monitors curved around the inside of the sphere.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 1 The Baby Magnum has many different forms of interfaces such as a control column, several hundred buttons, eight levers of various sizes, a keyboard, a trackball, special goggles to track the movement of the pilot's eyes, among others. The craft's undercarriage is in a reverse Y-shape. Seven arms extend from the back of the sphere with guns attached to them.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 6 One of the designers of the Baby Magnum was Claire Whist, as one of the first generation Objects.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 4 Specifications *Class: Battlefield Suppresion Weapon *Type: 1st Generation Composite Multi-Role *Length: Approximately 75m (Main guns expanded) *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic + Laser propulsion system *Top Speed: 530km/h *Main Armament: 7 x Rotatory cannons *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, coilguns *Main Ring Color: White Technology Baby Magnum is powered by a reactor located in the center of its body. It uses static electricity to float slightly over the ground and uses a laser as a means of propulsion, by heating and explosive expanding the air in the gap between the Object and the ground through reflected and concentrated shots. It can be modified with naval floats to fight on the sea. Baby Magnum's main weapons are 7 giant cannons attached to the 7 arms on the back of the sphere, which are capable of piercing through Objects of the same rank. The Baby Magnum main cannons have a special functionality; they can switch their devices like a microscope switching its lens. By rotating the core of the barrel it can switch between laser beams, railguns, coilguns, low-stability plasma cannons and several other options. This function is why the Baby Magnum is classified as a composite model.Heavy Object Chapter 3 Part 5 Like most Objects it has several secondary weapons, classified in several systems. One of them is the WL3B, the laser system. One of these laser weapons is the WL3B2, also known as the Killer Squall. It's a secondary weapon meant to annihilate flesh and blood soldiers defending a base. It looks like a planetarium lens. Several hundred laser beams shoot from it like a folding fan pointed forward. These laser beams leave orange lines as they burn moisture or dust on the air.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 6 As with other Objects, Baby Magnum is equipped with ejection and self-destruct systems. Chronology Heavy Object An Audition War Global Shadow Theoretical Vein The Coming of Third Generation During Quenser and Heivia's time with the Background Unit, the Baby Magnum took part in a battle in the Athabasca District.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 The Police of Ghosts Dominion 70% Judgement -195℃ Other Appearances Short Story Baby Magnum participates in a battle against the Faith Organization's second-generation Object, Aphrodite (codenamed Strategic Antenna), in Oceania.Short Story 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 The Circumstances Leading to a Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki Warashi’s Simple Killer Queen's Marriage Milinda, Quenser and Heivia were some of the heroes summoned to the world of Norse mythology for the crossover. The Baby Magnum was summoned with them. Several errors caused by the sudden transfer initially prevented Milinda from communicating with the others. The Baby Magnum participated in several fights in the crossover. Upon its arrival, it had to fight against a giant black dragon, later revealed to be Níðhöggr. It also finished off the ice soldier from Niflheim the heroes encountered while doing a quest. Finally, during the climatic fight with the shadows the Baby Magnum fought the Gatling 033, lost two cannons fighting Accelerator, and was overwhelmed and used as a giant flail by the White Queen. In the end, the JPlevelMHD reactor was one of the things used by Index to send all the summoned heroes back to their original worlds. Gallery Baby Magnum - Anime Design.png|The Baby Magnum's anime design Baby Magnum - Side.png|Side-on view of the Baby Magnum References Category:Objects Category:37th CMB